Torchwood: Miracle Night
by Dylan Mann-Hazell
Summary: A sequel to Torchwood: Miracle Day. After the catastrophe of the Miracle, Gwen attempts to carry on life as normal, (well, as normal as life can be for a member of Torchwood), and keep her daughter out of trouble. However, when a mysterious blonde woman begins to ask Gwen questions about the Three Families one evening, much darker events begin to unravel.
1. The Woman

**Chapter 1: The Woman.**

Harold Lester mumbled angrily to himself as he swept the fifteenth floor of the CIA Headquarters. He had hardly thought that applying to become a cleaner would mean sweeping up the remains of a huge explosion. Eventually, he lent the broom against a cabinet, grabbed his cup of coffee and took a well-deserved break. Harold took a look at the empty, clean(ish) corridors and decided he was proud of the amount of work he'd done today. After glancing at his watch and realising he has another hour before his shift ends, he tilted his chin and closed his eyes for a moment to have a small rest.

"What happened here?" came a sudden voice from above him.

Harold dropped his coffee in shock and swore as it burned his legs. Gazing up, he saw a woman. She was young, blonde, arms crossed had a serious expression on her face. He noticed she was holding a clipboard and a pen.

"'Who are you?" Harold asked, in a gruff manner. The blonde woman ignored this.

"What happened here?" she persisted, more clearly this time.

"'Explosion," Harold said, dully. He attempted to dab at the split coffee with his sleeve. "How didn't you hear about it? Don't you work here?"

Harold assumed that anyone that could gain access into the building that didn't belong in there would need special equipment, and this woman seemed to have nothing with her, aside from her clipboard. She ignored his questions, however.

"When did this happen? During or after the Miracle?"

Harold didn't know why, but he felt compelled to answer any question she gave him.

"D-during the Miracle. Just hours before people started dying again, actually."

The blonde woman ignored him again and began to walk away. Before she reached a corner, Harold shouted out.

"Hey, hold on - who are you? Tell me your name!".

The woman looked back at him for a second before turning the corner. Harold quickly got out of his seat and hobbled after her, yet when he turned the corner she was no where to be seen. Glancing at his watch again, he looked back at where the woman had been, shrugged his shoulders, and got back to sweeping up the debris.

Outside the building, the young, blonde woman smiled as she ticked off a box labelled "CIA - During". There was suddenly an enormous blue light, followed by an electrical buzzing sound. The woman's smile widened and she walked into the light. As fast as it had appeared, the blue light vanished, taking Rose Tyler with it.


	2. Lovely to Look at, Painful to Touch

**Chapter 2: Lovely to Look at, Painful to Touch**

**One week later.**

Having nearly finished her shopping, Gwen Cooper was attempting to hold onto her squirming child, as well as trying to reach to grab a box of cereal from the top of the shelf. She gave a triumphant sigh as she got a grip on the box and put it in her trolley. Her child, Anwen, seemed to be in an extremely irritating mood today, so Gwen's patience had nearly worn out. She felt a vibration coming from her pocket struggled, yet again, to keep Anwen in her hands, before answering her ringing phone.

"Hello? Yes? What is it?" demanded Gwen, quickly.

"Oi! Calm down, it's only me, you daft sod!" she heard Rhys' calm voice, "Jack told me to tell you that he hasn't been able to trace 'the bad guys' but he's going to try a different software - or something like that…"

Gwen laughed. "Oh, you are helpful, aren't you? What software? Which 'bad guys'?"

"I don't know about his computer stuff, you can't expect me to remember all those fancy words, but as for the 'bad guys', he was on about that weird lot, what are they called? The three friends?"

"The families?" Gwen asked.

"Ay, that's them. He said he's had no sign of them but he'll catch up with you tonight. Talking about tonight, how about we-".

Rhys' voice cut off as Anwen snatched the phone from Gwen's hand and threw it under the dairy section.

"Oh, you _bad_ girl, Anwen!" Gwen scolded. She put her daughter in the trolley and began reaching under the shelves for her mobile.

Anwen just giggled however, and began to rip open the box of cereal. She watched as Gwen tried to find where her phone went, then turned around to see a young blonde woman staring down at her. The blonde woman picked her up, before speaking out.

"Aw, she's so adorable!"

Gwen reacted so fast, you could have missed it if you blinked. She jumped up and from out of her trolley, she brandished a courgette threateningly at the blonde woman, before slowly lowering it. She recognised this young woman, but she couldn't place when she'd seen her before.

"Do I know you?" Gwen asked.

The woman put Anwen back in the trolley and smiled.

"I daresay you know _of _me, Gwen Cooper." she replied.

Gwen squinted her eyes. This was going to bug her if she didn't remember soon.

"How do you-?" Gwen began.

"I haven't got much time, so I need you to answer some questions for me, okay?" the woman interrupted.

"Er-okay?" Gwen answered. She was then immediately shocked that she hadn't refused point-blank.

"You ended the Miracle in Shanghai, did you not Gwen? Who was killed there? And in Buenos Aires? Did any of The Three Families survive?".

Gwen was shocked at all of this woman's knowledge. She began to slowly answer, still not sure why she was allowing the woman to question her like this.

"Erm - Oswald Danes killed a woman, and a friend of mine killed a man. We're tracking down the rest of the family now".

For the first time, the woman looked confused.

"Oswald Danes? Who's that?" she asked.

Gwen stared at her. A voice rang out throughout the shop, stating that it will be closing in five minutes. At one point during the past year, Oswald Danes was the most popular man in the world. How could _anyone_ from this world not know- oh.

"What planet are you from?" Gwen asked, slowly manoeuvring herself in front of Anwen.

"Earth" the woman replied, simply.

Gwen scoffed. "How could you have lived on this planet without hearing about Oswald Danes?"

"I never said I lived on this planet" the woman said, seemingly amused.

Gwen lost her patience. Enough with the cryptic riddles. "_You just bloody said_-"

"I said I lived on Earth. Not on this planet," she interrupted again. "Just to confirm, there are still member's of The Three Families still alive on this version of Earth?"

"_This _version of Ear-?" Gwen began.

"Answer my question" the blonde woman raised her voice.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at her. She was beginning to get irritated at being interrupted "Yes, there are still member's of the bloody families, but like I said, we're tracking them-."

"Thank you Gwen Cooper. You've been a great help." The woman reached inside her pocket, pulled out Gwen's phone and offered it to her. "You won't be seeing me again, and trust me, it's for the best."

Gwen took her phone, checked it to see if it was indeed hers, and looked up again, surprised. "How did you-?".

The woman had vanished. Picking up Anwen, Gwen abandoned her shopping and ran the perimeter of the shop, looking for the woman, yet there was no sign of her. Her phone began to vibrate again, and she noticed she had a text message from an unknown number. It read:

_I'm lovely to look at, but painful to touch._

Gwen put her palm to her forehead. Time for a cup of tea, she thought.


End file.
